


绝对控制

by icandrivecar



Category: Men's Football RPF, Pep Guardiola - Fandom, Pep Guardiola/Phil Foden, Phil Foden - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrivecar/pseuds/icandrivecar





	1. Chapter 1

1  
“今年的曼城将会势不可挡”英国足球报用这样的标题作为头条新闻。2016年2月1日，曼城俱乐部正式宣布Guardiola将从2016/17赛季开始成为球队的主教练。Guardiola在西甲时曾执教巴塞罗那俱乐部，引领球队开创六冠王伟业，前无古人，后也难有来者。梦幻般的成绩吸引着全欧洲俱乐部的追随，毕竟一个优秀的教练对于一支俱乐部来说太重要了，每一位主席都梦想着复制巴萨的成功，而Guardiola就是这世界上唯一一个能帮助他们实现梦想的人。

曼城的青训球员自然更开心。Guardiola在西甲时曾提拔哈维、伊涅斯塔等人，甚至球场上会出现十一人全部来自拉玛西亚的情况。他对年轻球员的培养让青训小将们跃跃欲试，想要得到Guardiola的赏识，幻想着自己就是下一个梅西。曼城青训出身的Foden就是他们其中的一个。“生而为蓝”的信念使他比别人更希望进入一线队，而Guardiola的到来让这种渴望又增添了一分。

努力似乎有了些许回报。Guardiola开始注意到他了，甚至给了他很高的评价。他开始入选Guardiola列出的球队大名单，Foden明白这还远远不够，他要上场，他要出场时间，他要球队主力，但这来的太慢太慢了。

他开始思考是否自己应该与这位新教练谈谈。

 

2  
几番踌躇，他终于走到了Guardiola的门前。

“请进。”听到敲门声，Guardiola手拿着一杯咖啡，站在桌前转过身来

“教练，我想来问您…我还有多久能上场？我是说…我已经进过很多次大名单了，我想知道，我如果要正式出场还应该怎样努力？”

他闭眼挑了挑眉，靠坐在桌子上。“事实上，你离正式出场已经很接近了，只是还差一点…”

“差一点什么？”

“差一点…顺从。作为主教练，我球队里的每一个人必须听从我的安排，这一点我希望你能清楚。”

“我做错了哪些事情吗？对不起教练，我首先为我的鲁莽道歉，但我确实不记得我哪些时候有过不听从球队安排的时候。”

“其实你早该来找我了，”他侧身把咖啡放在桌子上，又转过来说，“你的球技在同龄人里算是数一数二了，但是同样的机会，我却更愿意给别人，为什么？”Guardiola向前走了两步，他们两个的鼻尖只有一手宽的距离了。Foden还不习惯和他这么近的接触，他想往后退，但又忍住了。“我想要…更多的顺从。”一边说，一边抬手搭在少年的肩膀，慢慢下滑，最后停在小腹上。“今天晚上，来我家找我。”

Foden当然知道他在暗示什么。他猛地推开Guardiola，怒目圆睁，“你把我当什么？需要靠出卖自己身体上位？我现在就可以去告诉那些媒体，曼城新任教练刚刚对我说了什么话！”

“嗤”面前的人冷笑一声，转身坐回到椅子上，“你可以告诉任何人，包括媒体，甚至是警察。只是又有谁会相信你呢？他们只会觉得你是一个因为无法上场而诋毁我的小丑…我却依然是主教练，不会受任何影响。”

“当然你也可以转会去别的俱乐部，不过五大联赛的豪门俱乐部主席跟我都关系不错，我建议你去一些别的国家，比如…冰岛就是个不错的选择。”

Foden忘了是怎么走出这间办公室的了，他当然没有答应这样的要求。他与原来一样参与每天的训练，不一样的是他再也没进过比赛大名单，即使是英联杯的比赛也不例外。没有人介意这些，没有人会在意一个二队队员的表现怎样，只有他自己陷入一天又一天的惶恐之中。

 

3  
他开始试着联系其他俱乐部。从有名气的到没名气的，从曾经对他有意向的到未曾联系过的，但是收到的回复不是“抱歉，我们不需要新球员了”，就是“十分抱歉，队里的资金紧张…”，竟然一个和他深入沟通的俱乐部都没有。Foden清楚这不会是巧合，一定是有人授意他们这么做。  
也许我应该去找他的。Foden第一次这么想。其实也没有什么的，我愿意付出一些代价，换取一些我需要的，就像是一笔交易…甚至和在超市买菜一样，对吧？这个世界不是无偿的，想得到什么就得，就得…他不得不去说服自己，因为除了足球，他什么也不会。


	2. Chapter 2

4  
他不知道这样做对是错。九点整，他按下了Guardiola家的门铃。好像一切都被Guardiola所掌控着，穿着浴袍站在门口，似笑非笑的看了他一眼，然后把他带到浴室里，放水。  
“把你自己洗干净，里面也是。这个不需要我教你吧？”  
Foden低着头不说话，Guardiola就转身出了房间。

其实他来之前就洗过澡了，但是依然磨蹭了好一会儿才出去，他不知道应该怎么取悦一个男人，他也不知道，这样选择是对是错。事实上他厌恶极了，并不想取悦他，但又不得不做出这样的事，默默祈祷时间过的快一点吧。

Guardiola看见的就是这样的景象。少年低着头，头发还滴着水，热水的浸泡让少年全身都白得发粉，水珠从发梢滴下，划过他的锁骨，流到紧实的胸部，上面粉色的乳头看起来很好掐的样子，再下面是结实的腰腹，顺着腹股沟流到被浴巾掩盖的部位…下面也会是粉色的吗…他感觉到自己起了反应。

这一刻他好像似曾相识。是第一次相见后在梦里频频出现的蓝灰色眼睛，也是朦胧中在自己身下承欢的雪白酮体。没错，第一次看到Foden在训练场上，给他留下深刻印象的不只是少年在球场上的意识与技术，还有一些别的什么。他已经45岁了，早已经过了情窦初开的年纪，他不想去探究自己为什么会对一个少年动了别样的心思，他想做的只是掠夺与占有。就像一个猎手，等待着猎物走到自己身边，然后一击即中。

 

5  
Guardiola坐在沙发上，抬了抬下巴，示意Foden看到桌上有两杯水，一杯热水，一杯凉水。

是在让我别紧张？还是让我递给他一杯？Foden不想使眼前的人不悦，但是对于现在的他，猜  
中Guardiola的心思还是有点难。不管了，总是得给人喝的吧。于是拿起一杯凉水，一饮而尽。

Guardiola显然对这种带着点“壮烈”的喝法有点意外，他失笑，“不是这样的…”，伸手把他拉到自己身边坐下，“第一次？”，Foden点了点头，“别害怕，我会陪着你。”Guardiola的手抚上他的脸颊，“好看。”然后就只那么看着他。Foden不知道是不是应该自己主动了，或者就这么让他看着，或许他把我叫来只是想就这么看着我？下一秒Foden就不这么想了。Guardiola脸凑过来，含住了他的唇。先是吮着他的唇，再然后顺着嘴唇将舌头探进，抵开牙齿，与他的舌打了照面。Guardiola挑逗着、吮吸着，啃噬着，Foden觉得自己的嘴巴已经肿了。他曾经和女朋友接吻过，不过都是蜻蜓点水的亲吻，这样的舌吻他从未体会过。

未曾体会过的还有很多。Guardiola略显粗糙的手从脸颊向下抚摸，手掌上的茧子使他感觉更敏锐，手指掐弄着他的乳头，不一下就硬硬的像两粒红豆。Foden虽然已经有过思想准备了，但他还是有点害怕，一只手抵在面前人的胸膛上，另一只手扒住他的手臂。年轻的身体总是青涩又敏感，虽然紧张但这并不影响快感的传递，这种刺激从乳尖接收，响应在了稍显稚嫩的下体。

Guardiola放开两颗被玩弄到硬挺的乳头，顺着腰线向下摸，浴巾的绳结一拽就开了，他握住少年抬起头的下体，然后在Foden耳旁带着气音说“honest boy”。

Foden知道自己那东西起了反应，他羞赧的无以复加，却无法阻止反应的消失，快感也随着那粗糙的手的撸动汇聚得越来越多。没几下，他开始两手握住Guardiola的手臂，断断续续的呻吟从嘴里冒出来，脑袋后仰，下颌和脖颈形成优美的曲线，腰背也猛地绷直，随后又落了回去，准确的说是落在Guardiola的怀里——他高潮了。那些白浆全都射在了Guardiola的手上，量不大，但很浓稠。Guardiola安抚一般地在Foden的唇角留下几个浅吻，然后将精水涂抹在少年的乳晕上。

“你倒是先舒服了，该轮到我了吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

6  
终于迎来了自己的出场。如果没有Guardiola这会是美好的一个夜晚。  
比赛结束。在镜头前Guardiola亲吻了Foden的脸颊，然后捂着嘴跟他说着什么。全世界的人都以为会是什么战术方面的交流，但是Foden听的很清楚，那句话是“去车里等我。”  
既然是炮友，就得履行自己的义务。

次日中午。  
床边地板上的安全套，灰色床单上的精斑和润滑油留下的水渍，还有些无法分辨的污渍，一切都诉说着这张床的主人经历过怎样激烈的性爱。Guardiola打开卧室门就是看到这样的混乱，空气中还保留着昨天的味道，他转身关门，打电话叫阿姨来打扫房子。

Foden没有让Guardiola送，尽管他这么提了出来，也执意自己走，好像不想和他沾上一丝一毫的关系一样。

距离他们第一次上床有两个月了。整整两个月，每一次都是这样。Foden很少在他这里过夜，除非是前一晚实在累了。第二天一大早就走掉，拦也拦不住。

 

“幼稚。”Guardiola想。木已成舟，这种事只有第一次和无数次的区别。况且也没什么可抱怨的，在床上他看不出Foden有哪里不舒服——事实上每一夜他都投入的很。在足球方面，Foden是一块璞玉，只要听教练的话就能在球队里站稳脚跟。他能得到生理和精神双重享受，而自己成了辛苦耕耘的主儿，怎么讲都是自己比较吃亏，他反而不情不愿的。

其实这样也挺好。各取所需，互不干涉，挺好的。就是心里还有点说不出来的别扭。

 

7  
无论如何，工作就是工作。Guardiola对足球有百分百的热情和忠诚。他不会让球队陷入困境，也不会强行使用一个年轻球员作为首发主力。Foden有天分，有进取心，他现在要做的就是一步一个脚印，不能拔苗助长操之过急。在球员年轻的时候过度使用，会导致他们的职业生涯大大缩短，多少年少成名的球星都因此陨落。Foden可以上场，但是要在合适的机会合适的时间里。另外，他实在是太瘦了，在以身体对抗著称的英超，想要上场，身体对抗总要过关。

对此Guardiola特地嘱咐体能教练对Foden多加关照。没想到多了一嘴嘱咐就出了麻烦。

从主席那开会回来，他就被队医拽住说了训练时候的伤病情况。

Foden脚踝受伤，伤停三周。

还好不是什么大事，就是不小心扭到了。对球队来说没什么影响，对于Foden自己的影响确实不小。为什么好不容易答应给自己出场机会就遇到了伤病，又要等，还要等。

 

8  
Foden第一次没有拒绝Guardiola送他回家的请求，或者说是因为身体的原因不得不接受。

“前面的路口左转。”

 

“我知道，然后下个路口直走。”

“你怎么知道？”

“我看过你在俱乐部的登记表。”Guardiola扭头给了Foden一个wink，Foden默默转过头去没说话。

到家，进门，下一步就是送客。但是Guardiola好像没有想走的意思，就站在壁炉前看上面摆着的照片。照片里有他小时候在踢球的照片，虎头虎脑的小朋友，足球也显得大了两号。

“谢谢你送我回来，路上小心，教练。”逐客令被他说的这么明显，Guardiola听不懂吗？

“你晚上吃什么？”

关你屁事？“不用担心我，家里有吃的。”

没想到Guardiola转头一屁股坐在沙发上，“你一个人总是不方便，我等你家里人回来了再走吧。”

然后他俩一个人玩手机，一个人看电视。就这么坐着，坐了两个小时。

Foden饿啊。心想我今天受伤还不够倒霉的吗，家里今天恰好没人本来点个披萨放纵一下安慰我受伤的脚踝和破碎的心灵，Guardiola一来我这别说披萨了，连片培根也别想吃上。怎么这人还不走？他不饿我是饿死了。

又过了半个小时，Foden更着急了，再晚人家不送外卖了啊。不得不跟Guardiola说“要不你先走吧，我也不是小孩了能照顾自己，谢谢你的好意啊，一路平安。”

“没事，我反正回去也是一个人，还不如跟你在一块儿等等。”

“…”Foden内心翻个白眼，心里嘀咕这死秃子别是想趁人之危跟我上床吧，“啊我刚看见我妈跟我发短信说回来的有点晚，你不用陪我。谢谢你了，明天见。”

Guardiola带着微笑。“我可以等到他们回来。你不用那么拘束。”

在我家我拘束屁啊！还不是因为你？“…那你打算吃点什么？家里有食材，你得自己做。”该走了吧？Guardiola可不像是那种会自己做饭的人。

“好啊。你想吃什么？”

 

9  
墨菲定律告诉我们，你怕什么就会来什么。

披萨就不要想了。晚上吃的很健康，金枪鱼，西兰花，没有红肉，标准的足球运动员的一餐。

再怎么说Foden也是年轻人，谁受得了天天吃没滋没味的东西。Guardiola能懂Foden的心理，但这也不是他允许Foden乱吃东西的原因。健康的饮食可以帮助运动员少生病，延长运动生涯。这个道理谁都知道，就是做起来有点难。

Foden气得都要乐了。他从来没听说哪家球队的主教练屁事这么多。甚至自己和他每次做爱都要控制在半夜十二点之前，美名其曰是让自己保存体力？

是这秃子没体力了吧。

虽然他承认每次性生活质量都很高。

人生有三件事是必须做的。吃饭、踢球、上厕所。饭是吃完了，球是没法踢了，上厕所就是最后一件不得不做的事了。坐在马桶上，感叹马桶的发明是多么的伟大，和手机一样不可或缺啊。手机…诶？我手机呢？

洗完手出来，就看见Guardiola坐在沙发上，桌子上摆着自己的手机。Guardiola挑了挑眉“你妈刚发短信来了。说你今天晚上一个人在家要注意安全。”又补充了一句，“他自己弹出来的，不是我非要看到。”

10  
这次莫非定律没有灵验。  
两个人躺在同一张床上，Guardiola说了好多话。Guardiola告诉Foden他设想的足球是什么样子，如果我们一直控球是什么样子；跟他讲他在巴萨做球员的时候是怎么踢球的，一个中场球员应该是怎么成长的，跟他说自己曾经的伤病是怎么恢复的。

当然还说了点与足球无关的。

“为什么你总刻意和我保持距离？我是说，我不认为我们现在的关系会不利于你。”

“很简单，因为这不是平等的关系…我没有拒绝的权利。这不是一种令人舒服的交往。”

Guardiola没说话。

好吧。气氛好像突然有些尴尬？  
“那我们说说你…你什么时候开始秃的？”

“……睡觉。”

 

这是他们第一次说这么多话，也是第一次在床上没有做爱。


	4. Chapter 4

10  
三周后，曼城主场对伯恩利。  
“为什么大名单里没我？”

Guardiola专心看录像，头也没抬，“等伤好了再说。”

“队医说我已经好了。”

“那是你让队医这么说的。”

“我能上场！”

“等伤好了再说。”

Foden往前走了两步，“我自己知道我身体怎么样！”

Guardiola暂停视频，抬头看他，“那我检查一下。”他示意Foden坐到桌子上，替他脱掉右腿鞋袜，手却不老实从脚踝往上滑。

“我伤的不是那里！你能不能…唔…”嘴唇被含住，Foden也不客气一嘴咬住，“你能不能正经点！”

Guardiola离开他的嘴唇，“看来嘴巴恢复的不错。那我看看其他的地方…”

Foden被压倒在桌子上，这一刻他心里想着的全都是“早知道我一定加强身体对抗”。Guardiola低头含住Foden的乳头，用牙齿轻轻啃咬，舌头轻轻的舔弄，隔着衣服的挑逗使唾液将天蓝色队服也弄湿了一块儿变成深蓝色，掩盖着布料下的凸起，性感至极。

“你搞什么？我是来跟你说正事的！”

“嗯…这边有些奇怪。让我看看另一边呢。”

“Guardiola你妈的…你这个死秃子…”

他的话当然阻挡不了Guardiola的动作。另一边的乳头也被他含在嘴巴里，原来那一侧因为被濡湿而感到微微的凉意，还有几分被冷落的不满，就那么挺着，期待着下一次的疼爱。另一侧的乳头也因为被舔弄而起了变化，同样起变化的不止乳头而已，Foden不用看也知道就算Guardiola现在放了自己，他这样子也是没法出门见人了。

Guardiola从他胸前抬起头，“有点奇怪，怎么变得凸起来了？让我仔细看看。”

Foden没再阻止他。他们已经21天没做过了。

Guardiola把Foden的上衣推到胸部上方，就那么直勾勾看着Foden的前胸，莹白的皮肤上，粉色乳晕中间缀着一粒红豆，因为挑逗而红肿涨大。又是一番啃咬，在Foden胸口留下一块块红痕，然后一路向下，舌尖舔过肚脐转了一圈儿，一直到紧绷的下腹，短裤已经被支了起来。

“这里也有点不对劲…让我好好看一看。”

他拉下Foden的短裤，一起被脱掉的还有里面的内裤。Foden的性器就一下跳出来，和肤色一样的白，还因为充血带着点粉。就那么暴露在空气中，顶端流出透明的分泌物。Guardiola俯身亲吻下部的囊袋，胡茬就扎在大腿内侧敏感的区域上，是别样的刺激。

是Guardiola第一次亲吻Foden这样私密的部位。Foden也是第一次被别人亲吻这里。接着从下往上舔舐，还没等Guardiola完全含进嘴里，Foden就颤抖着攀上了高潮。

“这三个星期你都没用过手？”

Foden气的说不出话来。事实上和他在一起之后就没有自己解决过了。

“…那是你的事！”

Guardiola就看着他笑。“那你也得开始工作了。”

还是接吻，不过这次Guardiola的嘴唇没有被咬到。就在房间里唯一的一把办公椅上，年轻的球员坐在教练腿上，两个人侧着头接吻，难舍难分。Guardiola揉捏着Foden的胸，一遍遍抚摸着少年的脊背，Foden两只手去解开Guardiola的腰带，准备俯下身子用嘴帮他，被Guardiola搂住腰，阻止了他往下滑的动作。

“靠窗从上往下的第二个抽屉。”

Foden转身打开。里面是润滑油和安全套。

“…你很爱在办公室做这种事？”

“不是，”又亲了亲Foden的唇角，在他耳边轻声说，“我想在这里跟你做好久了。”

房间里只剩下浓重的喘息声，是属于他们两个人的不能说的秘密。

用纸巾做完简单的清理之后，他的男孩已经很累了。帮他穿好短裤，把蹭掉的长袜穿好，再亲亲膝盖，把自己的外套丢给他盖着睡觉。

“乖乖在这等我回来。”

小情人乱发脾气怎么办？做一次就好啦。


End file.
